Boss War
Boss War is a Challenge Mode map set in an ancient courtyard, and is the home of Gigant Fist. Soldiers will have to face the Guardian Frost and Guardian Flame acting as the map's bosses alongside their respective minions. Availability *'CF China:' Icefire Relics Story The first thing was the birth of a new biochemical infection called "biochemical zombies". With their birth, the ancient courtyard site once again fell into a biochemical virus horror. At this point, thanks to the help of the mercenaries hired by the X-Files Authority and the DX mercenary group dispatched by the emergency, the riots at the site were quickly suppressed, avoiding the worst scene of biochemical viruses. However, during the incident resolution process, the entire site was completely destroyed, and the part designated as a biochemical virus danger zone was also isolated. At this point, the fact that there is an ancient courtyard site has gradually disappeared into people's memory. Since then, GRX has once again detected anomalies in this area. In fact, because the biochemical infectious body has been completely eliminated, it has just been judged as a safe area. Overview Instead of a room of 4 or 5 soldiers like most Zombie Mode maps, this map is extended up to 8 soldiers. Uniquely, there are only two difficulty for soldiers to pick and despite the fact there two different difficulty, the Reward Crates are the same, but its only difference is the bonus reward: *'Hard:' Default setting like any Zombie Mode maps. The highest bonus reward rank is S+. *'Nightmare:' Five lives by default, supporting Zombie Mode items such as HypoMed-S, HypoMed-S and Revive Token are disabled. The highest bonus reward rank is SS. Like with Fatal Canyon, this map is broken into 3 parts: The Ancient Ruin= Upon starting, soldiers will start outside an ancient ruin that has been overrun by various minions from Devastated City and Broken Station - they are Ancient Moles, Ancient Stone Lousers and Speedilos. Although initially weaklings on older maps, these foes are now a lot tougher and requires lots of shots to take down. Defeating them all will activate a portal that leads outside where the two Guardian Boss are waiting (Blue Portal for Guardian Frost and Red Portal for Guardian Flame). |-| Guardian Cliffs= After the two portal are activated, soldiers can either pick 1 out of 2 Guardians to finish off first or pick both Guardians to finish off by separating the team into 2 groups. *'Guardian Frost:' Soldiers will battle against Guardian Frost at the Frozen Cliff on an elevated platform, which suits the nature of Guardian Frost's attacks. :Main article: Guardian Frost *'Guardian Flame:' Guardian Flame is another boss in the Volcano Cliff, and he's even more deadly with his flame attacks, including some that continuously damaging soldiers. :Main article: Guardian Flame When finishing a boss, there will be the opposite portal appearing, which means you need to go there and finish off the other Guardian Boss. After both Guardian Bosses are defeated, both cliffs will open a tunnel that connect the two cliffs and soldiers will meet one another and transport to The Arena. |-| The Arena= A cutscene will play upon reaching this area, showcasing Gigant Fist making his grand entrance and ready to beat GR forces who managed to get past his underlings. This area is similar to Boss Arena in shape and size, except it has eight gates that initially serves as spawn points for Gigant Fist's Soul Sphere, but later on becomes supply entrance for the Crushers that soldiers can summon by pressing the green button, which help holding Gigant Fist in place. :Main article: Gigant Fist Supporting Items/Skills Upon the match, soldiers can pick up one of the four classes to choose form in a match. The Dash skill is default in all four classes. Soldiers can change between classes by pressing H when the items are recharged. Rewards Updating.. Gallery 冰火魔兽.png|Gigant Fist 烈焰守卫 、冰霜守卫.png|Guardian Flame/Guardian Frost Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode